


you haven't slept

by adroite



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adroite/pseuds/adroite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the end of a scene from season 2, episode 8 with a slight twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	you haven't slept

Peter was talking, but his words were falling on deaf ears. He could tell by Roman’s glazed eyes and half-hearted nods that even if he wasn’t asleep yet, he was already gone. Sighing, Peter paused and stared at him silently for a moment. Even illuminated by the nursery’s nighttime yellow-blue glow, dwindling on days without sleep that showed themselves in deep lines on his face, Roman looked beautiful. Peter couldn’t stand himself for thinking so.

Before Roman drifted off for good, Peter reached out and took Nadia from his arms, cradling her close to his chest. He lingered for a moment, staring down at her intimidatingly blue eyes and feeling his heartbeat dare to speed up. Although the daughter of his best friend, it felt strange holding her. She seemed almost too fragile for him to be allowed to touch. He carried her to her crib set her down as gently as possible, as if she were a glass doll and not an infant capable of things he himself could not do. When he turned around, the Godfrey’s maid stood behind him, watching him.

Peter looked from the maid back to Roman, who was asleep on the floor. For a moment he considered leaving him and Nadia alone, but decided against it. He looked back at the maid and nodded, saying, “You can go.”

Silently, she left the room and shut the door behind her, casting the room into almost complete darkness. He looked down at Roman again; watching him sleep so peacefully overwhelmed Peter with a sense of urgent fatigue. With nowhere else to go, he sat down next to Roman on the floor of the nursery and inched towards him until their waists kissed. He wished him a barely audible goodnight before leaning into his friend’s shoulder and letting sleep swallow him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> for the record i'm not the biggest hemlock grove fan and have only seen like one and a half seasons. i felt like contributing regardless because i really love these two.


End file.
